The State University of New York, Downstate Division of Cardiovascular Medicine and the Arthur Ashe Institute for Urban Health will create the Brooklyn Health Disparities Research Center. The overall goal of the Center is to reduce disparities in cardiovascular disease in minorities and new immigrants in Brooklyn, New York. The initial Center will have four components. The first component will serve as the Administrative Core of the Center and will aim to provide leadership in fiscal and scientific matters. The second component will focus on supporting feasibility and pilot studies to determine the reasons why socioeconomically disadvantaged and minority populations in Brooklyn suffer with higher risks of cardiovascular disease. This information will be used as a foundation to seek further funding to support the conduct of more comprehensive studies that will aim to ameliorate the incidence of high risk factors for cardiovascular disease in minority and low-income populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] A third component of the Center will provide training and mentoring to new clinical investigators at Downstate who are eager to conduct research and provide medical services related to disparities in cardiovascular health in Brooklyn. The fourth component of the Center will conduct outreach and information dissemination projects in the community using methods that engage service providers in the community. This will ensure that the scientific knowledge that is generated through research being carried-out at the Center is translated into information that can be readily used by neighborhood residents. The partners have also established a collaboration with the Office of the Brooklyn Borough President that will enhance the Center's capacity to influence local policy changes that can reduce health disparities. The Center has strong support from the community and from a distinguished group of advisors that will be engaged in the success of its aims. [unreadable] [unreadable]